


An Embarrassing Start

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran likes to bite, Surana doesn't care for said bites being seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Embarrassing Start

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt from tumblr

“You really need to stop leaving marks where everyone can see them.”

“Ah, but my dear warden, they a sign of affection.”

She side-eyed him, clearly annoyed.  “You don’t need to leave them on my neck.  Wearing a scarf isn’t an option; it can be used to choke me.”

Zevran made to kiss the love-bites he made, “I do not think it will the beautiful marks that will draw their attention.”

“Oh, and what will do worse than that?”

“You are quite the vocal lover.”

“You can’t hide in the tent forever.  We have work to do.”  Morrigan sounded more irritated than Surana.

“Coming!”

“You certainly did plenty of that last night.”  Wynne chimed in, laughing.


End file.
